Robot Bella
by xXchampXx
Summary: What if all the robots from Transformers had a human? And Bella is on of those humans? What happens when the robots and vampires collide? And how will they help each other's faiths? RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Transformers, but the robots are beyond awesome._

**BPOV**

_**Flashback**_

**On the robots planet.**

"Optimus! Optimus!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Get out of here," his mechanical voice said through the gun shots.

"You and the autos **(AN: Sense the robots are autobots then the humans are called autos.) **get out of here. Go someplace less dangerous. We will send for you."

Choking back tears I nodded then yelled my command, "Autos! Fall back!"

As I ran I saw my team of 4 running along side of me.

I decided to go back to our home planet. Earth. That was our planet before the Decepicons decided they would want get little helpers. We were taken to fight alongside the robots. My team and I were the lucky ones. We are treated equally with our robots. We are treated well and protected at all cost. But the only difference not is that we are almost robots. We still have heart beats, brain signals, and feelings. It is just that whenever we fight we can have a metal outer shells. Also just like our robots we can have guns for hands. We don't know how they accomplished all this, but we have been using this power to fight along with our partners to help free our kind.

But we fled. And now we must start our lives all over again.

_**Flashback over**_

"Bella are you listening to me?" Alice asked moving her hand frantically waving her hand in front of my face.

"Umm… Uhh….No," I said not even trying to lie.

I wanted my crew back. I wanted my Optimus back. Don't get me wrong I love Edward and his family, but me and the autos just left and has had no contact.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice and saw her hand again.

"What Alice?" I groaned. I was so not in the mood today.

Edward pulled me closer sensing my mood. He buried his nose into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"Time for class," he finally said after a little while.

Exhaling I still felt sad after my flashback.

Jasper gave me a funny look and I just shrugged it off.

Biology was boring as ever. Why do I need to know volant means flying or capable of flying? Why can't they just say the bird can fly?

Looking down at my calf I made a tiny section turn into my metal outer shell. I smiled at the site of Optimus's colors on my leg. **(AN: Which ever robot they were assigned to, the robot's metal was to color of the human's metal. Even if they change into something else.)**

But then I noticed that I had red and blue splashed in with the silver.

_He must have changed_, I thought to myself.

Sighing I made my skin go back to normal.

"All teachers please turn your T.V.s to channel 11," I heard the intercom say.

"God! Why do I have to do this! I do have to teach," Mr. What's-his-face-I-could-care-less-about-his-name-is murmured under his breath.

That was also a thing about us humans that were taken, we had our senses increased.

So when I giggled Edward gave me a funny look I understood because he didn't mean for anyone to hear it. Especially for us in the back.

Thinking that it was just going to be the mayor saying to stop littering I started to play with Edward's hand. I traced all his line and outlined his fingers.

When I heard gun fires coming from the T.V. my head snapped to it.

When I saw big robots fighting I raised my hand saying that I was woozy for the blood.

The teacher let me go and also let Edward take me.

"Get your family. I'll meet you at your house," I whispered to him as I ran to my truck.

As I tried to jam my truck over 55. Looking in my rearview mirror I saw Edward's truck and Emmett's jeep. I rolled down my window to signal them to go in front of me.

As Edward passed him, Alice, and Jasper gave me a funny look. As Emmett passed he gave me a concerned look and Rose glared.

When they zoomed away I saw Carlisle's Mercedes. Telling him to do the same thing as he passed he looked worried.

When we got to the drive way I saw a yellow Camaro, huge black GMC truck, a weird search and rescue fire truck, silver Porsche, and a huge big rig head. In each of them was a boy about my age. **(AN: She was the only girl in the autos if you haven't figured that out yet.)**

As they got out the cars formed.

"Yo Bellz. Let me blow up Yo peace of trash chick," Jazz said.

"No! It has character!" I shouted so he could hear me at his high.

"Come on maun. That car a piece of-"

"Jazz," Optimus said warningly.

I heard a sniffing noise then Ratchet say, "Isabella. Your friends aren't human."

**(AN: Let us just say they exchanged information.)**

They were all silent from the information they just heard.

But of course Emmett would laugh.

"What Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Jazz's name is the name of a robot."

We all shook our heads and Ratchet said, "His brain waves seem okay."

"So why are you here?" I asked turning to Optimus.

"Our planet has been destroyed. We have come here for the cube. The location is still unknown, but for some glasses. They were imprinted into Sam's grandfather's glasses when he found Megatron," he replied.

"So yea, Bellz. Yo goanna do intos?" Jazz asked.

"Oh sorry. Autos and autobots, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie. Cullens, these are the autos and autobots Optimus is my robot and the big truck, Bumble bee is with Sam and he is the Camaro, Ironhide is with I and is the big black truck, Jazz is with J and is the Porsche, Ratchet is with R and is the fire truck," I made the introductions. **(AN: I know the name for the humans are simple, but it is a lot easier to remember.)**

Once again it was silent. But this time Carlisle broke it, "Why do you humans smell different?"

Looking at me they asked for permission. I nodded and I heard metal again. Gasping in aw Carlisle stepped forward.

I also made my metal shell go out.

Both Edward and I looked at each other for a long time. He reached forward to brush my hair that was blowing in my face.

I could barely hear Sam say, "Bee! You just had to be yellow. Now I look like a dang Twinkie."

Also Jazz's remark wasn't much heard, "Hey and you are also white."

_Emmett found himself a little…err or big buddy_, I thought to myself.

Then I noticed the robots were just like a Cullen. Ironhide is Rose because they are both rude, but want to protect. Optimus is like Esme because they are both calm, but fight when it comes to their family. Of course Ratchet is like Carlisle, and that is self explanatory. Bumble Bee is Jasper because they are both quiet, but love to have fun.

Even with that happy thought it was pushed away because of the next thing I had to say.

"Edward, right now I'm too dangerous to hang around you."

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	2. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


End file.
